Goodbye, Harry
by GallifreyenCultOfSkaro
Summary: Lucy is sick of the Master controlling her and orders a divorce. While the Master tries to work out his feelings for her, the Doctor tries to help by inviting them both to travel in the TARDIS. It's just a pity neither know the other is on board. x
1. The Master Needs Help?

Hi, thx 4 clickn' on ma story! This should hopefully have loads of Master/Lucy in it, as I'm a totally shameless supporter of it!! Lol, enjoy!

The Doctor hummed some random tune to himself as he fixed himself a cheese toastie in the TARDIS kitchen. He put the toastie plus a glass of orange juice on a tray and carried it out of the room. He was halfway across the control room when he heard a loud knock at the door. He was so shocked he dropped his tray, spilling juice and toastie all over the console! He quickly recovered, and opened the door to see a very familiar man standing in front of him. It was the Master.

"What happened to you, you look awful." The Doctor remarked to him.

"Thanks, that's a _really_ nice thing to say to someone when they show up on your doorstep!" The Master sarcastically retorted.

"Anyway, why are you here?" He asked.

"Can I come in first?" The Master said. "It's freezing out here."

Once they were inside, they sat down at the kitchen table.

"So, care to explain your reason for coming here?" The Doctor asked him again.

"Well, I need your help with something." He began carefully.

The Doctor started choking on his cup of tea. After about two minutes he swallowed it and remembered how to breathe again.

"I'm sorry, _what_ did you just say?" He asked in disbelief.

"I'll only repeat it if you promise not to choke again." The Master said.

"Fine, now just repeat it." He replied.

"I really need your help with something." He repeated.

"With what?" The Doctor asked suspiciously. The Master's plans didn't usually involve him unless he was going to destroy him along the way.

"It's about me and Lucy." He continued. "We've split up.

**I know it's kinda short and a bit OOC, but the next chap should be longer. Plzz R&R!!! **


	2. The Doctor's Mad Mental Argument!

"You've _spilt up_? As in, gotten a _divorce_?" The Doctor asked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing!

"Yes, we have gotten a divorce." The Master replied.

"When did this happen?" He asked him.

"Yesterday morning. I came into the bedroom and Lucy just said, 'I want a divorce, Harry.' Turns out she had already hired some bloke to do it and 7 minutes later I'm kicked out of my own home!" He said.

The Doctor was speechless for a few moments.

"Couldn't you say something? I mean, you shouldn't let her boot you out if you don't want to." He finally managed to get out.

"No, not really. If she wants a divorce, I can't make her stay." He sighed.

"Well, where are you planning on staying?" He asked him,

"A hotel, probably." The Master said.

"How much money have you got?" The Doctor asked.

"I didn't say I had any money." He replied.

The Doctor then proceeded to have a mental argument with himself. It went something like this:

_Why not let him stay here? _

Because he has tried to murder me and destroy the universe more times than I can count.

_He's just been through a divorce with his wife._

I can see why she divorced him.

_Shut up!_

**No!**

The Doctor groaned and covered his ears with his hands, hoping to block out the sound of his mental voices. It didn't work.

_Just let him stay, why don't you?_

**You know why I won't let him stay!**

You already let him on the ship!

**And that should be amazing enough!**

_You'd want someone to help you if you went through something like this!_

Yeah, I would, and I never have, because, unlike him, I am not an evil psycho-maniac!

Of course, The Master couldn't hear any of this, and was trying to work out why The Doctor was banging his head off the table.

"Um, you okay?" He asked.

"What? Oh, I was just having a very heated argument with myself inside my head." He replied, like it was a completley normal thing to do.

If The Master had not known The Doctor for so long and was used to his tendency to come out with something completley abnormal that only he could understand, he would have probably been extremely confused. But he was used to this kind of thing, he got something like it almost every time he saw The Doctor, so he just said;

"Right, I'll wait outside the kitchen whilst you work things out with your argumentative brain."

The Doctor didn't even hear him. He was still arguing with himself.

_Let him stay!_

Get him off my ship!

_He's welcome to stay here!_

He's welcome to leave!

_It's my ship!_

It's mine too, we live in the same brain!

_Unfortunately, we do._

Just get him out of here so I can go back to sleep!

_No, now just shut up and let him stay!_

Fine, he can stay!

_Ha ha, I won!_

Ugh, now you even sound like him!

Just then, The Master poked his head through the kitchen door.

"Can I come back inside now, or are you still busy arguing with yourself?" He asked.

"It's okay, you can come back in now." The Doctor said.

"Thanks." The Master replied. He came in and sat down at the table again. "So, what were you arguing about anyway?"

"Well, lucky for you, I was debating whether or not to let you stay her. And even luckier for you, the side of me saying you can stay won." He grinned.

"So, you're going to let me stay here?" He asked.

Say no, change your mind, SAY NO!!!!!!!!

"Yes, I am."

You'll regret this!

"Shut up!" The Doctor mentally thought to his brain.

"What?" The Master asked.

Oops. Had he said that out loud? The Doctor wondered, thankfully managing to keep that inside his head that time.

Wow, like that was so hard to work out!

"I told you to shut up!" He yelled, getting really frustrated with himself now.

"Shut _up_! Please!" As he continued to argue with himself, The Master slowly backed out of the room, mentally reminding himself to get a room as far away from The Doctor's as possible.

Well, there's chapter 2! Hope u enjoyed it!!! Reviews are always welcome.


	3. The Doctor Catches A Theif, Sort Of

Hi, sorry if it was a bit unclear in the last chap about the bit with The Doctor's brain! Should b clearer now though, lol plzz keep reading!!!

It was 3:42 in the morning, and The Master was still awake. He had a really bad headache, and it had been stopping him from getting to sleep for the past 4 ½ hours!!

"I need an aspirin." He mumbled to himself, so he slipped out of bed pulled on his dressing gown because it was freezing (he was going to murder The Doctor if he didn't have the heating turned on tomorrow night!!!!) and walked along to the kitchen. He then put the kettle on for some tea then starting to look for the aspirins.

Meanwhile, The Doctor was woken by the noise of something in the kitchen. His first thought was that somebody had burgled the place. His second was that he should catch them and turn them in to the Police. (Or Judoon, if they were alien!) He tiptoed along to the kitchen and stopped to listen at the door. Yep, somebody was definitely in there. He decided that his best option would be to sneak up behind them in a surprise attack. Wait, he could hear them going trough cupboards now! So he charged into the kitchen and grabbed the arms of whoever was trying to burgle his TARDIS. This earned him a hard kick on the knee. (Whoever this was, was really strong!) He yelled in shock and pain, and fell backwards. The other person jumped up and switched the light on. Both were equally surprised at what they saw.

"Doctor?"

"Master?"

The Master recovered first.

"What do you think you're doing? Going creeping up on people in the middle of the night and attacking them!" He demanded angrily.

"Never mind _me_, it's _my_ TARDIS, I'll do exactly as I please, what are _you_ doing?" He challenged, equally angry.

"I _was _getting an aspirin for my head, until I was rudely attacked." He shot the last bit at The Doctor.

"Oh. Well, that's a bit embarrassing." The Doctor muttered.

"What's embarrassing?" Asked The Master.

"Well, the truth is, I thought somebody was trying to burgle the place!" He admitted.

"So you crept up behind be and grabbed my arms." The Master finished for him.

"Yeah, and then you kicked my leg." Replied The Doctor. That _really_ hurts by the way!"

"Well, what would _you_ do if someone attacked you at four in the morning?" Pointed out The Master.

The Doctor argued that if there really had been a burglar, he would have just caught a thief.

"So, the tea should be just about ready." The Master said. "Fancy a cuppa?"

"Sure, I need to get over what just happened." The Doctor happily answered.

"Yeah," Agreed The Master. "I think we both do."

**Thx 4 reading! Any1 who reviews gets the chance to decide how The Doctor gets Lucy to come onboard! Yes, she will be coming onboard. The best idea wins. It could be anything u want!!!! E.g. kidnapped, pays her…… ect.**

**Bye,**

**MissStylishCool**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**


	4. World War II and Cheesecake Operas?

"I know!" The Doctor exclaimed. "Let's go to a Cheesecake Opera!"

He and The Master had been trying to decide on somewhere to go for about an hour and a half.

"A Cheesecake Opera?" The Master repeated. "What, might I ask, is a Cheesecake Opera?"

"Well, it's a big opera where people sing about cheesecake and they give you free cheesecake, and just celebrate cheesecake, really."

"Fine. Let's go to your 'Cheesecake Opera'." Sighed The Master, knowing that, as they didn't have any other ideas, he didn't really have much of a choice.

"Okay, we should be arriving at the Opera in about 3, 2, 1, here!" Said The Doctor excitedly.

"Well, let's get this over with." Replied The Master. He opened the TARDIS doors to reveal a very bewildered looking Adolf Hitler standing there. He politely raised his cap to them before formally announcing-

"Guten Tag."

The Master slammed the door in his face.

He slowly turned around to face The Doctor.

They both stared at each other for a moment before bursting out with laughter. After a while they stopped laughing.

"So," The Master said. "I'm not exactly an expert on Cheesecake Operas but I'm pretty sure that wasn't it."

**Sorry it's so short, next 1 should b longer. Also, sorry about the last chap I didn't realise Time Lords and aspirins don't mix. Bye**

**x**


	5. Remembering Lucy

**The theme to this chapter is…. **_**Remembering…**_

The Master was sitting on his bed, thinking. He knew he was thinking. That part was easy. But the problem, as far as he was concerned, was that he couldn't work out what he was thinking about, which, of course, made him want to find the answer, so he did more thinking, which resulted in more confusion and so on and so on. He decided to go for an aimless wonder around the TARDIS, in the hope that it would inspire him to actually _do_ something. After about 2 ½ hours of this, he just wanted to find his room and lie down. Unfortunately, he _couldn't_ find it, so he eventually settled for a big theatre that he found hiding behind one of the doors. He wondered what the Doctor was doing with a theatre in his TARDIS. He walked in, shutting the door behind him. He walked over to the stage and sat down. Soon he found his thoughts drifting to Lucy, and wondering what she was doing now, and then right back to the moment they first met…..

_Lucy was really nervous. The publishing company that she had just started working for were publishing a book, __**Kiss Me, Kill Me**__, by a man called Harold Saxon, and he was coming round this afternoon to discuss it with them. She didn't really know that much about him, only that he had graduated from Cambridge Uni, won several sporting awards and was considering running for Prime Minister next year. Just then, her boss walked in._

"_Lucy, Mr Saxon's car has just pulled up outside. Keep out of the way, and if he looks at you, give him a nice smile or something, but for the most part, just try to be.., well, like you're not there. Got it?" _

_Lucy mentally sighed. There was no point in arguing. Her boss was so strict. Just then a young man of about thirty walked in. He was fairly tall and was wearing a smart black suit. Oh God, he was so good-looking! _

_Her boss pushed her out of the way, into a corner of the room, before hurrying over to the man._

"_Mr Saxon! How lovely to have you here. I'm Jennifer Campbell, the head of the company." She gushed excitedly, shaking him by the hand._

"_How lovely to meet you, Mrs Campbell, and I'm sure it's going to be a real pleasure working with you." He replied._

_As the two of them sat down and began discussing the book, Lucy decided to speak to him._

"_Okay," she told herself, "Just talk to him. Come on, girl, it's now or never." 1, 2, 3, NOW!_

_Excuse me, Mr Saxon, would you care for a coffee?" She asked him._

_Her boss shot a glare at her, but Mr Saxon just smiled. _

"_Actually, I would love a coffee, thank you very much." He said, whilst absent-mindedly tapping a four-beat rhythm on the table. "And you would be…?"_

_Lucy was so used to being ignored at work that it took a moment for her to realise Mr Saxon was speaking to __**her**_**. **

"_Oh, sorry. I'm Lucy, Lucy Cole."_

"_Well, it's a pleasure meeting you, Miss Cole." He replied. "Why don't you join us in discussing my book."_

"_Thank you, I would love to join you." She said, a little hastily, before sitting down next to Mr Saxon._

"_Jennifer, will you fetch that coffee?" He asked Lucy's boss. "Oh, and get one for Lucy as well."_

_All thoughts of the book vanished as Lucy and Mr Saxon talked and laughed the day and night away, and as for Mrs Campbell, well, she didn't leave the kitchen for quite some time!_

**Well, I hope u liked it! It took me a LONG time to finish the flashback, so I hope y'all appreciate it!**


End file.
